Conventional dwelling-places have been for enduring rain, dew, and so forth, but electronic apparatuses such as so-called electric appliances (home electronic apparatuses) have been spread through many homes with the times, so that the demand of people to dwelling-places has changed and integration of electronic apparatuses and dwelling-places has been demanded. Note that hereinafter, dwelling-places are also referred to as a house or residence system.
An example of electronic apparatuses and dwelling-places being united and integrated (morphotype) is a residence called a TRON residence which includes an electric door which is electrically opened and closed, an automatic opening-and-closing window which is automatically opened and closed, a chair with a pulse measurement function of which measurement results can be transmitted and received via a network or the like, and a control device which can control all of the electronic apparatuses in the case in which the electronic apparatuses include a CPU (Central Processing Unit). As for a method for electrically opening and closing a door, a method has been known wherein an object on a doorway is detected by casting emitted light of the light emitting element of a luminescence unit on a floor as two or more spot lights through a division lens, and a door is electrically opened and closed depending on the detection result, for example (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Also, various arrangements have been made to conventional houses, such as sliding shutters or double-glazed windows to prevent intrusion of burglars or the like.
Description will be made regarding a door provided to a conventional house with reference to FIG. 1. With a conventional house, for example, a door panel 4 which is opened and closed towards the inside or outside the house for going in and out from the house is fixed and jointed to an outer wall 1 making up the wall outside the house using screws with two hinges of a hinge 6-1 and hinge 6-2 serving as joint members.
Between the outer wall 1 and the door panel 4, i.e., between the edge portion (hereinafter, referred to as outer wall edge as appropriate) of an opening portion which is opened for providing the door panel 4 and an outer edge 3 serving as the frame portion of the outer edge of the door panel 4, a gap 2 is provided. The gap 2 is provided for preventing cases wherein it becomes impossible to open and close the door panel 4 smoothly without resistance due to the temperature of the atmosphere surrounding the door panel 4 or the outer wall 1 changing, which causes the outer wall 1 or the door panel 4 to expand and change in shape, leading to the outer wall edge of the outer wall 1 and the outer edge 3 of the door panel 4 fitting tightly against each other.
The door panel 4 is attached with a doorknob 5, hinge 6-1, and hinge 6-2. The door panel 4 is an outward-opening door or inward-opening door, and is opened and closed towards the inside or outside the house with the hinge 6-1 and hinge 6-2 joined at the left end of the door panel 4 serving as fulcrums in FIG. 1 by a person who goes in and out from the house grasping the doorknob 5 attached to the door panel 4 to twist it to the right or left, further pulling the doorknob 5 to the front or pushing out the doorknob 5 from the state twisted to the right or the left.
The doorknob 5 is provided with a lock mechanism, of which the inside is not shown. The door panel 4, which is opened and closed at the time of going in and out the house, can be locked with the lock mechanism not shown. Accordingly, in the event that the door panel 4 is locked with the lock mechanism equipped with the doorknob 5, even if a person grasps the doorknob 5 to attempt to twist it to the right or left, the person cannot twist the doorknob 5, so cannot open and close the door panel 4 towards outside or inside the house.
The hinge 6-1 and hinge 6-2 are joint members which join the outer wall 1 to the door panel 4, and are configured such that two plates are combined as a pair, one edges of the respective two plates are joined at a rod shaft, and thus, the two plates are opened and closed with the rod shaft serving as a base shaft. One plate of the hinge 6-1 and hinge 6-2 is fixed to the left frame, which is the left end portion of the outer edge 3 of the door panel 4, with the screws, and further the other plate of the hinge 6-1 and hinge 6-2 is fixed to the outer wall 1 with the screws, whereby the door panel 4 and the outer wall 1 are joined such that the door panel 4 can be opened and closed.
On the other hand, with Patent Document 2, a key device is described wherein a key body is changed to an unlocked state by a code serving as an optical signal being exchanged between a key such as a key plate for example and a key body in which a latch mechanism is built in, these being combined to form a the key device, for example.
Further, with Patent Document 3, a power supply device for an electric appliance is described wherein a computer detects the value of a current flowing in an electric appliance from an electric socket for connecting the appliance, and in the event that determination is made that the electric appliance is in a standby state, power supply to the electric appliance is shut off.
Incidentally, examples of a common device utilized within a building (indoor) such as a residence, public facility, and the like include a receiving device which receives a broadcasting signal such as terrestrial analog broadcasting/BS (Broadcasting Satellite) or CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcasting/terrestrial digital broadcasting, and outputs the received image or voice to a display or speaker connected thereto. Such a receiving device is employed as a television receiver or the like, for example. In other words, a device in which the receiving device, display, and speaker are integrated is, for example, a television receiver.
The receiving device outputs the broadcasting signal of the channel tuned in by a user operating a remote commander (hereinafter, referred to as remote control) or the like attached to the receiving device to the display and speaker as an image or voice. Thus, the user can view and listen to a program of the tuned-in channel.
In recent years, with digital broadcasting which has been rapidly spread, the number of channels tuned in by a user has become great, and thus, the user sometimes feels the operation for tuning in the channel which is broadcasting the desired program to be troublesomeness.
Examples of such a receiving device for receiving a digital broadcasting signal, in order to improve the operability of a user, include a receiving device wherein preferred channels are registered such that the receiving device can tune in the desired channel quickly from the broadcasting signals of a great number of channels received by the receiving device (e.g., see Patent Document 4).
Also, with some receiving devices, an arrangement is made wherein there is no need for channel switching operations by creating a virtual channel in which the desired program alone specified by a user is selected and broadcasted (e.g., see Patent Document 5).
The receiving device which is applied to a conventional television receiver and the like as described above is for realizing improvement of operability in the case of a user tuning in a channel.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-003750    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-141139 (Japanese Patent No. 3286995)    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-186187 (Japanese Patent No. 3417919)    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-165769    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. 2000-341596